


pick a part (you dream it up)

by popmart (summerhurleys)



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, the guys are in a FWB relationship just like in my other fic, this will probably be updated and will include more tags very soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/popmart
Summary: Kurt and Dave dress up for Krist, but this is the first time Dave has dressed up for them.





	pick a part (you dream it up)

**Author's Note:**

> So, a couple things! Firstly, thanks for the lovely reception on my other Nirvana fic! I wasn't expecting such positive response so quickly! Got me inspired to write more! Secondly, I now have a tumblr exclusively for slash fic like this, which is funkymonkz! I will be taking requests and writing fic for Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Soundgarden, U2, and Red Hot Chili Peppers! More bands will probably be added in the future! 
> 
> This ficlet thing came from some plot bunnies that were appearing right before I got off work today, and this is just me jotting down stuff. I'll probably end up refining it and making some smutty stuff happen in the very near future. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

Krist didn’t know how he got so fucking lucky, really. He was just the bassist for Nirvana, not the damn king of the world, after all!

But here he was, just a few hours before a show that was surely going to be kickass, and for some reason, both of his bandmates had decided they were going to dress up for him. Literally, both of them wearing dresses, and just for him, no less! 

Wearing dresses wasn’t entirely unusual for Kurt, who sometimes preferred them for comfort reasons on off days, and during some shows just to piss off their more conservative fans. But Dave, who Krist had never seen in super feminine clothing before this night, had decided to take it an extra mile.

The three of them were still in their hotel room, killing some time before they had to check out and get to the venue, and Kurt had already come out of the bathroom, just in his simple black babydoll dress with white leggings. He’d told Krist that Dave had _a whole outfit_ , whose origins he wasn’t sure of. Not to mention that Dave was apparently applying makeup, had even helped Kurt put on his eyeshadow that night.

Kurt and Krist were quietly kissing each other, getting in the mood on one of the hotel beds when the bathroom door opened and Dave stepped out, looking like a totally different person. Kurt parted from Krist and let out a surprised breath, raising an appreciative eyebrow at the younger man. Krist couldn’t help but wolf whistle at what he saw. 

Dave had a _look_ , alright. Kurt was completely right about that. He had on a pink dress that Krist was certain he had to have stolen from either his mom or some cougar he hooked up with, it had short sleeves with frills, and it cut off right above his knees (though Krist was sure it wouldn’t have cut off that high if Dave hadn’t been so tall). His blonde dipped hair was pulled up in two high pony tails with hair ties that nearly matched the dress. He didn’t have shoes on, but somehow the white ankle socks he had on gave off a vibe that Krist was really into. What topped everything off was the fact that yes, Dave had applied makeup on his face. 

The drummer’s makeup wasn’t complicated, but it was obvious that he had done it before, and knew what he was doing (and boy would Kurt and Krist both have fun trying to extract the background of that from him). His eyeshadow and lips were pink to go with everything else, and his eyeliner wasn’t thick but he’d put on enough that you could tell it was there. Krist couldn’t really tell if there was anything more to it, since he himself wasn’t a makeup expert, but he wouldn’t have been surprised if there was.

“Damn, Dave. Come the fuck over here and kiss us.” Kurt finally breaks the silence, grinning and using a finger to beckon Dave away from the bathroom door, where he had been shyly standing, waiting for instruction. 

Dave did not hesitate after that, practically running to the bed, hopping on between Kurt and Krist, and within moments he was lip locked with Kurt. _Damn, this is so fucking hot._ Krist can’t help but think to himself. 

As the singer and drummer made out in front of him, Krist reached over and started to run his hand up Dave’s exposed thigh, taking note in how he shivered under his touch. He couldn’t believe how turned on he was getting just watching this unfold in front of him, especially once he noticed Kurt taking initiative and seeming to fondle Dave through his dress. 

_Oh, yes._ If Dave was gonna dress all pretty like this for the two of them, he was going to get the fuck of his life from them, there was no doubt about that. 

Krist leaned in and whispered just that to him, loud enough that Kurt could hear as well, the wicked grin the blonde gave him when Dave shuddered and moaned at his words was just icing on the cake, and he gently kissed the shell of his ear once before practically pouncing him. 

Krist just hoped Dave could manage to sit through a set after what they were gonna do to him for the next hour. 

 

(tbc?)


End file.
